1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support mechanism, and more particularly to a rotatable support mechanism installed into an electronic device for adjusting the position and the direction where the electronic device is placed.
2. Description of Related Art
With great advance in flat panel displaying techniques, flat panel displays are applicable to various products including a digital photo frame. A bracket of the digital photo frame is generally arranged in a fixed direction, and thus the position and the direction where a frame body of the digital photo frame is placed are restricted. In order for the digital photo frame to properly perform a display function, upholding the frame body of the digital photo frame vertically or horizontally is necessitated. However, said demand for upholding the frame body of the digital photo frame in various directions cannot be satisfied by the conventional support arranged in the fixed direction.